Sorry, I Love You
by sexybaekby
Summary: Seungcheol menyadari perasaan yang dimiliknya untuk Jeonghan tidaklah suci dimata Tuhan. Seorang pastur tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya pada sang Pencipta, begitu pula dengan Jeonghan yang tak ingin menerima perasaan cinta Seungcheol dan mengingkari kodratnya sebagai pria gereja. / JeongCheol-SeungHan pair / Oneshot / Old fic!repost / Forbidden Love theme
**Sorry, I Love You (JeongCheol Oneshot Fanfiction)**

PDA Presents

Rate: M (for sex contents, including details of sex scenes)

 **WARNING: Old fiction, if I'm not lacking on remember, I've created this one during my high school days, on the 2nd year of my senior high actually, I guess, and the original one has 2Min as the main pair. Then sorry if you find it a bit different from the latest fic I've posted since times change everything it's through.**

 **Today, I'm switching the pair to JeongCheol and arrange their character differently from the original ver. This is JeongCheol fic.**

-oOo-

Summary: Cinta yang seperti ini, Seungcheol menyadari perasaan yang dimiliknya untuk Jeonghan tidaklah suci dimata Tuhan. Seorang pastur tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya pada sang Pencipta, begitu pula dengan Jeonghan yang tak ingin menerima perasaan cinta Seungcheol dan mengingkari kodratnya sebagai pria gereja. Tapi malam itu, Seungcheol menyaksikan sendiri Jeonghan bersimpuh dan menangis untuk seorang pria yang tak ia kenal... Pria itu, cinta pertama Jeonghan.

A/N: Setting waktu pada abad ke-19, bertempat di sebuah kota kecil disebelah barat Jerman. Hanya nama Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saja yang masih mengatas unsurkan Korea. Selebihnya, suasana yang tergambar 99% menampilkan visual budaya Eropa.

Cerita ini bakalan finish setelah adegan ranjangnya selesai. Jadi, tebak sendiri. Fanfic ini bakalan happy end atau nggak *LOL*

.

.

.

 _-Grammatical-_

 _Guten morgen : Selamat pagi_

 _Herr : Tuan_

 _Pfarrer : Pastur_

 _Herbst Schon : Musim gugur indah_

 _Danke : Terima kasih_

 _Ich liebe die : Aku mencintaimu_

-oOo-

 _The only things that I unable to face_ _i_ _s let you gone with her and leave me alone behind_

 _The tears_ _drop_ _and I couldn't breath properly_

 _Its too hurt... But I have no_ _chance_ _with it_

 _I just realized... This is_ _the_ _fate that I should to face_

 _-Yoon Jeonghan-_

.

.

.

" _Guten morgen, Herr_ Seungcheol."

Seorang pria membungkuk beberapa derajat saat siluet tinggi berpostur tegap berjalan memasuki halaman gereja.

" _Morgen, Pfarrer Arthur._ " Senyum kecil menghias diatas aura kewibawaannya. Langkah Seungcheol berhenti detik itu juga. Nampak beberapa pria blonde dibelakangnya yang masih setia mengawal ikut berhenti saat sang bangsawan singgah sejenak untuk bertatap muka dengan Pastur Arthur.

"Pagi yang cerah, Tuan."

Pria 40 tahunan itu meletakkan teko penyiram bunga dilantai aspal, menjabat tangan Seungcheol lalu memeluknya sebentar sambil menepuk lembut punggung bangsawan itu.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melihat perkembangan renovasi gereja. Kuharap semua berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada hambatan."

Arthur tersenyum lebar, ia menjajari langkahnya membawa Seungcheol berjalan mengikutinya masuk ke areal Gereja. Menapaki jalan setapak yang tersusun atas bebatuan segi enam yang berjalur sampai ke depan pintu utama.

"Berkat bantuanmu, gereja _Herbst Schon_ kini bisa seindah namanya. _Danke, Herr_ Seungcheol. Penduduk _Deutchland_ pun juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas segala kebaikan dan kedermawananmu."

Seungcheol hanya melebarkan senyum tulusnya sambil tetap melangkah lambat, kepalanya mendongak menatapi plafon kaca bercorak indah yang memayunginya. Lukisan dan pahatan-pahatan bernilai seni tinggi mengukir sempurna menghiasi interior ruangan.

Ia duduk pada salah satu kursi dibarisan tengah. Sorot matanya tertuju pada pemandangan di altar. Sesungguhnya, ada sosok yang ia cari tiap kali berkunjung ketempat ini.

"Dimana _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan saat ini?"

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya menatap pastur Arthur yang kini masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia pasti berada di taman belakang, tengah mengurus tanaman-tanaman disana seperti biasa. Kurasa sebentar lagi _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan akan masuk kedalam untuk menemuimu jika tahu kau berkunjung kesini."

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang kali ini mendatanginya."

Seungcheol tersenyum mengetahui orang yang ia cari bisa ia temui pagi ini. Lantas segera ia melangkah keluar, setelah sebelumnya meminta para pengawal untuk tidak mengikutinya ke taman belakang.

Kicauan burung bercicit lembut sampai ketelinganya, gumpalan awan putih yang berarak diatas lanskap biru menambah keindahan pagi hari. Musim semi baru tiba dipertengahan. Saat-saat dimana bunga sudah merekah dengan ribuan jenis, warna, dan harumnya menggelitik hidung tiap kali serbuknya terbawa angin.

Seungcheol menepis sedikit debu yang menempel di coat tipis musim seminya. Dalam jarak dua meter ia berdiri dibelakang seorang pemuda dengan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Tangan kurus pemuda itu mengayun menuangkan air diatas bunga-bunga indah disekitarnya. Sinar mentari memberi pias indah diatas kulitnya yang pucat, rambut brunette panjang yang sesekali tertiup angin membuatnya nampak bagai titisan suci malaikat. Pemuda itu, 24 tahun. _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan tetap tak menyadari keberadaan Seungcheol dibelakangnya.

Lelaki berbadan tegap berusia 30 tahun itu berdehem kecil. Mendekat lagi beberapa langkah saat Jeonghan menoleh dan tersenyum mengetahui ia sudah berada dibelakang pastur bertubuh mungil itu.

" _Guten morgen, Herr_ Seungcheol." Jeonghan memeluknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap kali bertemu dengan setiap orang. Sorot maniknya melengkung indah. Seungcheol bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Jeonghan yang khas, yang membuatnya makin ingin terus berada didekat sosok berwajah feminim ini.

"Bertemu dan melihat senyummu pagi ini benar-benar membuatku senang, Pfarrer Jeonghan."

Seungcheol menatap lurus kukungan mata krystal didepannya. Gurat merah menghiasi pipi putih Jeonghan, membuat jantung Seungcheol berdetak sedikit lebih cepat didalam porosnya. Tuhan menyaksikannya dibalik langit kebiruan, bagaimana tatapan teduhnya menyimpan sebuah perasaan suci untuk Jeonghan. Hanya saja, jika dia adalah wanita... Ya, andai saja bila Jeonghan adalah wanita, tentu cintanya akan suci dan tidak menampakkan dosa dimata Penciptanya...

"Hari ini begitu cerah dan indah. Kurasa, itulah hal yang membuatmu bahagia, _Herr_ Seungcheol. Begitu pula denganku,"

Jeonghan menjelaskan bahwa pujian yang Seungcheol berikan tidaklah pantas untuk disandangnya. Seungcheol mengulum senyum tipis dan menunduk, Jeonghan selalu membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata meski ia bukanlah typical pria yang mudah untuk dibuat gugup. Tapi Jeonghan, hanya dia pengecualinnya.

Jeonghan memetik satu bunga bermahkota kuning lembut, lalu memberikannya pada Seungcheol. Lantas namja tinggi itu menatapnya dengan wajah tertegun dan mata bundar yang terbuka sempurna.

"Ini bunga krisan kecil, bunga kesukaanku. Selain cantik, dia juga bermanfaat untuk kesehatan. Kau juga bisa mencium wanginya kan, _Herr_ Seungcheol?"

Sentuhan ini...

Jeonghan menangkup tangan Seungcheol, membantu namja itu mendekatkan pucuk bunga pada hidung mancungnya. Bukan hanya harum bunga yang dapat ia rasakan, tapi juga kelembutan tangan Jeonghan yang membuat jantungnya kebas. Sesuatu seperti menari-nari diperut Seungcheol, bagai kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam sana ketika raut teduh tampak di air muka pastur muda itu. Seungcheol menahan tangan Jeonghan yang kini berhasil digenggamnya, mengunci pandangan namja itu dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Besok adalah hari peringatan 1 tahun meninggalnya mendiang istriku. Apa aku boleh datang lagi kemari dan memanjatkan doa bersamamu?"

Pintanya dengan nada lembut.

Seungcheol mengulum bibirnya, menghela napas pelan hingga akhirnya menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya sedikit terbawa pada 3 kuartal lalu semenjak Marry meninggalkannya.

Kisah ini, pertemuan pertama kalinya ia dengan Jeonghan terjadi setelah genap 2 bulan Marry-istrinya- meninggal. Malam itu, hujan deras mengguyuri dataran _St. Johanes_ , dan sosok Seungcheol berjalan tunggang langgang dibawah tetesan air langit yang terjun bebas memukul seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Rasa putus asa yang mengukung segala semangat hidup Seungcheol memaksanya untuk menyerah pada ketidak berdayaan. Dirinya hancur. Sekian lama mencoba bertahan Seungcheol tetap tak bisa menghindar dari kehampaan yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa hidupnya sia-sia tanpa ada lagi sosok Marry disampingnya.

Dan Jeonghan, pemuda itu menemukan tubuh basah kuyup Seungcheol terduduk lemas diluar pagar gereja. Tanpa payung atau benda peneduh apapun ia ikut merasakan deras dan dinginnya guyuran hujan demi bisa membujuk Seungcheol untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

Saat itu, Seungcheol merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sudah benar-benar mati rasa. Dingin, lemah dan kaku. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain pasrah akan kematian akibat hipotemia yang lambat laun membunuh setiap persendian dan syaraf ditubuhnya. Seberapa ingin dirinya menutup mata, suara lembut Jeonghan mengacaukan segala gerak sensorik yang diperintah oleh otaknya. Indra pendengarnya terus menangkap suara-suara manis yang diucapkan pastur muda itu. Tubuhnya yang kebas tiba-tiba dapat merasakan setiap sentuhan tangan lembut Jeonghan yang menghangatkan setiap jengkal kulitnya yang dingin. Semua seperti keajaiban. Satu alasan yang membuat Seungcheol sadar, dibalik segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika itu, ada sosok Jeonghan yang tercipta sebagai penyelamat hidupnya, menuntunnya lolos dari labirin gelap yang menahan langkahnya selama ini.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Jeonghan lagi-lagi merasakan sesuatu yang kuat meremas dadanya, mengencangkan saluran nafasnya hingga ia merasakan sesak luar biasa saat teringat bahwa akan ada 'hari esok' yang harus ia hadapi. Ia menunduk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada apa dengan Pfarrer Jeonghan?

" _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan? Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa aku salah berucap sesuatu padamu?" Seungcheol mencari sorot mata Jeonghan yang tenggelam dibalik tundukkan kepalanya. Ia khawatir, mengapa pemuda ini melucuti wajah bahagianya secara tiba-tiba setelah ia menanyakan hal tadi.

"Te-tetapi... Aku harus menikahkan sepasang pengantin esok pagi. Dia sahabatku, dan aku tidak bisa membatalkan janjiku padanya."

Jeonghan mencoba tersenyum dihadapan Seungcheol meski pilu kini telah membalut dan menyiksa batinnya. Ini terasa sangat sakit... Sosok itu kembali memenuhi setiap serat implus di kepalanya yang kini tiba-tiba berdenyut. Jeonghan benar-benar belum siap untuk hari esok... Sama sekali tidak siap...

"Maafkan aku, _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan. Memang sudah seharusnya kau lebih mengutamakan janji dengan sahabatmu itu dibandingkan dengan urusanku. Soal hari peringatan mendiang istriku, biar aku yang menanganinya sendiri."

Seungcheol membungkuk atas segala penyesalan dirinya yang telah meminta bantuan pada Jeonghan disaat yang tidak tepat. Jeonghan membalasnya dengan senyuman pilu, ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk bicara sepatah dua patah lagi pada bangsawan dihadapannya.

"Ma-maaf kan aku, _Herr_ Seungcheol. Aku harus segera masuk kedalam. Permisi.."

Dengan wajah merunduk Jeonghan buru-buru melangkah meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih memandangnya khawatir. Jeonghan benar-benar terlihat aneh. Terlebih setelah celotehan ringan mereka yang awalnya berjalan baik, tiba tiba saja suasana tak enak itu muncul ke permukaan dan merubah wajah ceria Jeonghan menjadi murung.

"Maafkan aku, Tuhan..."

Lirihnya, melantunkan sendauan penyesalan yang mendalam dengan suara bergetar dan sekecil hembusan angin dimusim gugur. Jeonghan berlari kencang, ia merasakan ada belati tajam yang menusuk-nusuk batinnya seiring dengan air mata yang kini keluar dari sudut kelopaknya yang melengkung.

Besok, ia harus merelakan cinta pertamanya pergi, mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan wanita pilihannya... dihadapan Jeonghan.

.

.

.

 _I am the pathetic one_

 _I couldn't_ _even_ _hide my true feelings_ _towards_ _you however I tried_

Disaat pertengahan musim semi, jarang sekali ditemui langit mendung diiringi sahutan kilat petir seperti malam ini. Malam yang semakin gelap dan terasa dingin, hujan deras masih mengguyuri sebagian besar wilayah Deutchland. Seungcheol tengah duduk menghadap perapian dirumahnya, sinar temaram api mengantarkan suasana sepi yang semakin kentara. Pria berdarah biru itu menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Sylvester, asisten rumah tangganya adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara jika berada didalam rumah. Pria yang berumur tak jauh darinya itu seperti biasa berdiri disamping Seungcheol apapun kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh bangsawan itu. Kali ini, Sylvester merasakan ada hal yang tak biasa dibalik tingkah laku Tuannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Seungcheol berdecak gusar, mengulang menyeruput teh dan meletakkan cangkir diatas piringnya hingga berdenting, bahkan menghisap cerutu. Ya, tidak biasanya Seungcheol begini. Ia nampak tidak tenang, gelisah dan juga murung. Seungcheol hanya akan mengepulkan asap pada cerutunya apabila ia tengah stress dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Apa anda sedang ada masalah, Tuan? Kulihat anda sedikit murung dan gelisah akhir-akhir ini."

Sylvester memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Seungcheol masih menopangkan dagunya pada tangan, sesekali jemari panjang itu memilin kecil bibirnya yang terasa kelu untuk diminta berucap sesuatu. Sesungguhnya, bayang-bayang akan sosok Jeonghan lah yang membuatnya jadi dilimbung perasaan tak tenang seperti ini.

Tadi siang, sepulang dari pemakaman istrinya Seungcheol tak mendapati keberadaan Jeonghan di gereja. Semenjak kejadian aneh di pagi itu, Seungcheol mulai memikirkan banyak hal yang berujung pada kekhawatiran tanpa dasar pada Jeonghan. Sikapnya yang berubah drastis dalam sekejap membuat Seungcheol mengira bahwa Jeonghan telah mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, hingga membuat pastur muda itu memilih untuk menghindar.

"Tentang _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan... Menurutmu apa dia telah membenciku, Sylvester?"

Seungcheol bertanya dengan raut frustasi, menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dalam tundukkan sambil sesekali memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

Sylvester mengernyit bingung, namun ia mengerti tentang perasaan Seungcheol yang saat ini tengah dirundung asmara terhadap pastur muda itu. Perasaan terhadap orang seperti Jeonghan tentu akan menimbulkan banyak masalah baru, diluar dari pada jika kau hanya menyukai seorang wanita biasa ataukah wanita bangsawan lainnya. Sylvester mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pelan bahu tegap Seungcheol, mencoba membuatnya tenang sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Satu-satunya hal yang anda bisa lakukan adalah bicara padanya, Tuan. Anda tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya jika anda tidak mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan."

Seungcheol membuka kembali matanya yang tadi merapat dibalik tundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan lagi bahwa saran asisten rumah tangganya itu mungkin ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak akan bisa menyimpulkan apapun hanya dengan menerka-nerka sendiri. Seungcheol harus menanyakan langsung jawabannya pada Jeonghan, meski ia harus menanggung resiko terburuk yang bahkan tak pernah ingin ia bayangkan.

Seungcheol mengingatkan kembali bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang pengecut. Ia menatap Sylvester kini dengan penuh keyakinan, mengangguk mantap menyetujui saran yang telah diberikan asisten rumah tangganya itu.

"Panggilkan Christian kemari. Siapkan kereta kuda untuk mengantarku ke gereja Herbst Scohn sekarang."

.

.

.

 _Under_ _the cloudy skies, rain in the night_

 _I saw your teary face for the first time_

 _When I close my eyes, I whisper_ _s_ _my pray from_ _the bottom_ _of my heart_

 _I just want to hold and squezee you right now_

 _Pleased you and make you believe that I'm the one who love and carry you for all time_

 _-Choi Seungcheol-_

Kau tak akan pernah tau apa yang akan kau temui diwaktu mendatang meski barang sedetik saja. Demikian pula dengan Seungcheol. Ia melangkah pelan dibawah payung hitam yang menghalau tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan. Petir menggaung begitu keras, kilat petir saling hantam bagai lampu sorot yang berputar disekitar ruangan gelap.

Ia tiba didepan pintu utama gereja yang kini tengah terbuka. Langkahnya berhenti, mengurungkan kaki kanannya yang siap untuk menapak lagi kedepan. Suasana malam ini begitu berisik dan gaduh. Tapi entah mengapa telinga Seungcheol masih bisa menangkap suara tersedu yang sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar.

Seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya kini bersimpuh dilantai, menghadap pada patung Yesus yang menempel gagah di dinding altar. Seungcheol menatap sosok itu dalam diam. Angin yang bertiup semakin kencang tak juga menggoyahkan tubuh Seungcheol yang kini mematung. Siluetnya bagai tak berpenghuni lagi, jiwanya seperti menghilang sementara entah kemana.

"Maafkan aku, Tuhan... Hanya keegoisan lah yang dapat menggambarkan diriku saat ini. Cinta yang tak seharusnya kumiliki, kini malah bersarang didalam hatiku dan sulit untuk kuhilangkan. Aku mencintainya, Tuhan... Aku mencintai James dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki..."

Jeonghan mengadu dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi pucatnya. Ia menenggalamkan wajahnya dalam tangisan. Tangan mungil itu meremas kuat lantai keramik yang kini berubah menjadi sedingin es.

"Saat aku memberkati pernikahannya, saat itulah aku harus merelakannya pergi. Aku mohon... Beri aku kekuatan untuk bisa menapaki hari tanpa ada James yang melintasi pikiranku. Aku ingin melupakannya, melupakan perasaan terlarang ini yang menjerumuskanku ke lubang dosa. Kumohon Tuhan... Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Kebahagianku adalah melihat James hidup bahagia bersama istrinya."

Jeonghan memasrahkan dirinya dihadapan Tuhan. Kesedihan yang dengan erat memeluk dirinya saat ini makin membuat Jeonghan ingin mati saja.

Ini terlalu sakit... James, sahabat terbaiknya sedari kecil kini telah menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik dan sempurna. Sejak awal Jeonghan tahu, cinta yang ia miliki terhadap sosok itu tak akan pernah berlabuh pada mahligai kebahagiaan, apalagi kejenjang sebuah ikatan suci. Ia harus menyadari takdirnya, menjalankan hidup sesuai kodrat dan menutup segala lembaran lama.

Derap langkah Seungcheol mengalun lambat. Ia tak mau membuat Jeonghan begitu cepat menyadari keberadaannya yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pengakuan kelam itu dari luar gerja. Hingga ia berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh bersimpuh namja itu, Seungcheol menuntun lututnya turun menyentuh keramik tempatnya berpijak. Tangan panjangnya merayap pelan hingga akhirnya diletakkan diatas bahu sempit itu, mengusapnya lembut.

" _Pfarrer_ Jeonghan," seseorang yang ia panggil namanya seketika menoleh. Wajahnya yang sembab dan beruraian air mata itu berubah kaget melihat Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya. Jarak diantara mereka berdua begitu dekat. Mempertemukan pandangan yang kini sulit untuk diartikan.

" _H-herr_ Seungcheol..." Jeonghan buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Keadaan ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ia kaget, jantungnya kembali berdegup tak menentu. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan hal-hal yang makin membuat perasaanya tak tenang dan serba salah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?..."

Suara baritonnya mengantarkan kata bernada lembut. Jeonghan terdiam dengan mata membulat. Seungcheol mengapit lengannya dan menuntun ia berdiri dari lantai keramik yang dingin ini.

Dengan cekatan Seungcheol membetulkan jubah hitam Jeonghan yang nampak kusut. Menepis debu yang kalau-kalau menempel pada pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh pastur muda ini. Jeonghan masih terpaku dalam tatapan terkejutnya dengan mulut membuka. Ia tak menyangka Tuan Seungcheol juga berada disini, di dalam gereja.

 _St. Johanes_ , bahkan seluruh wilayah _De_ _u_ _tchland_ sepertinya tengah diguyuri hujan deras. Tapi bagaimana bisa...

"Kau... Tidak boleh menangis.."

Tangan besar itu menangkup wajah feminim didepannya, mengusap buliran air mata yang menganak sungai dipipi Jeonghan dengan ibu jari.

Seungcheol memandang sosok itu lekat-lekat, seolah mengintimidasi hingga membuat Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya. Seungcheol baru tahu bahwa rasanya akan seperih ini. Hatinya bagai dirajam, melihat orang yang dikasihinya ternyata menyimpan hati untuk orang lain dan itu bukan dirinya.

Tak apa...

Tubuh tegap itu bergerak maju. Seungcheol merentangkan tangan kanannya dan menarik tubuh kecil Jeonghan kedalam pelukan. Ia tahu, Jeonghan membutuhkan ini. Pelukan hangat disaat-saat kerapuhannya.

"Kau telah mendengar semuanya? ...Sosok hina sepertiku.. Tak seharusnya kau berbaik hati pada manusia ini... Aku telah berdosa, Herr Seungcheol..."

Isakan tersedu itu, tahukah Jeonghan bahwa ini malah semakin menyiksa orang yang tengah memeluknya. Seungcheol mengeratkan pejaman matanya, berdoa dalam hati agar ia juga diberi kekuatan untuk megutarakan semuanya malam ini. Sebuah dosa yang selalu Jeonghan bicarakan, Seungcheol juga memilikinya. Memiliki perasaan untuk Jeonghan yang memang seharusnya tak ia simpan didalam hatinya.

Tapi mau bagaimana... semua sudah terlanjur, seolah telah diatur jalannya olah yang Esa. Jeonghan bahkan sudah lebih dulu mempunyai perasaan terhadap seorang lelaki dibanding dirinya. Bagi Seungcheol, takdir tak menutup kemungkinan itu baginya untuk menyusup kedalam hati Jeonghan dan menggantikan ketahtaan pria bernama James itu.

Seungcheol meregangkan pelukan mereka, mengunci sorot manik Jeonghan didalam kukungan mata elangnya. Ia harap sosok itu dapat membaca isi hatinya lewat tatapan ini. Jeonghan mengerjap, ketika perlahan Seungcheol mendekatkan wajah tampan itu kearahnya.

Sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, syaraf-syaraf dipersendian mereka berdua seolah lumpuh seketika. Seungcheol memangut bibir peach Jeonghan dengan irama beraturan. Memiringkan kepalanya dan bergerak naik turun, melumat dan menyesap daging kenyal didalam mulutnya ini penuh penghayatan. Jeonghan terdiam, matanya terbuka lebar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pria tinggi ini terhadap dirinya. Bibir mereka menyatu.. Jeonghan meremas coat tebal yang melapisi tubuh Seungcheol entah dalam artian apa.

Tanpa sengaja, Seungcheol mengeluarkan tetesan air bening dari sudut kelopaknya yang memejam. Ia menangis ditengah-tengah panggutan sepihak mereka. Pertama kalinya, ia mencium bibir seseorang yang diam-diam ia cintai. Sudah berbulan-bulan Seungcheol hanya memendam perasaan terlarang ini sendirian, didalam hatinya yang telah terukir nama orang tersebut. Pfarrer Jeonghan, dengan segala keindahan dan keagungan abadi dimata Seungcheol.

" _Ich liebe die, Pfarrer_ Jeonghan.."

Ibu jari Seungcheol bergerak mengusap sisa salivanya yang tertinggal di sudut bibir kemerahan Jeonghan. Pemuda kecil itu mengencangkan remasan tangannya pada coat hitam yang melapisi tubuh tinggi Seungcheol.

Malam ini hujan. Gemuruh guntur yang berlalu lalang tetap tak bisa mengalahkan suara pengakuan Seungcheol yang kini mengiang-ngiang ditelinganya tanpa henti. Jantung Jeonghan memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Manik kristalnya terbuka lebar. Seungcheol menatap sorot indah itu dengan sisa air mata yang sebisa mungkin ia bendung dipelupuknya.

"I-ini... Ini tidak benar, Tuan..."

Jeonghan mencoba mundur beberapa langkah, tapi Seungcheol menahannya dan dengan cekatan kembali menarik tubuh kecil Jeonghan, mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan yang telah kubuat adalah mendiamkan perasaan ini mengakar dihatiku dan tidak memberi tahukannya padamu sekian lama... Kau bahkan lebih tahu dari pada aku, bagaimana sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang tak kan mungkin bisa kau gapai. Jika Tuhan melaknatku hari ini, aku tidak akan menyesal.. Selagi kau menerima perasaanku terhadapmu, Pfarrer Jeonghan."

Jeonghan mematung. Pandangannya ia paku pada dinding bisu yang menjadi saksi pengakuan Seungcheol terhadap dirinya, yang meluncur tepat disaat ia hendak pergi dari segala kemarutan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Malam yang terasa begitu dingin, Jeonghan berharap banyak pada kebaikan Tuhan yang menyaksikan mereka dari balik langit Surga. Ia memohon didalam hati, jangan salahkan pria yang memeluknya hari ini. Limpahkan saja semua dosa itu untuknya... Ia yang telah membuat Seungcheol memilih untuk menaruh hati sucinya pada seonggok raga yang tidak sempurna ini.

.

.

.

 _I would hold you in my arms_

 _I would take the pain away_

 _Thank you for all you've done_

 _Forgive all your mistakes_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_

 _To have just one more chance_

 _To looking to your eyes_

 _And see you looking back..._

 _I'm sorry for... Blaming you_

 _For everything I just couldn't do_

 _And I've hurt my self..._

 _By hurting you..._

 _(Chirstina Aguilera - Hurt)_

-oOo-

Sebuah lilin yang berpendar dengan cahaya jingganya kini mengisi setiap sudut gelap didalam kamar seorang pengabdi gereja. Dua orang pria mengisi ruangan tersebut, masih bertahan dalam udara kebisuan. Aroma bekas hujan masih menguar dingin memanjakan rongga paru-paru mereka.

Pintu kayu itu terkunci. Jeonghan berdiri menjauh, menghadap pada dinding putih yang hanya diam menyaksikan tubuhnya bergetar dan terisak. Menangis memang bukan pemecah masalah, namun kesedihan berhasil menuntun buliran air itu keluar meninggalkan jejak air mata dipipi indahnya. Jeonghan tak mendapati refleksi dirinya disana, juga jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

Seungcheol sudah meletakkan coat hitamnya diatas brankar berlapis seprai putih di dalam kamar. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya bersandar pada tembok kokoh yang bersebrangan dengan Jeonghan, menatap punggung kecil berbalut jubah hitam itu lamat-lamat berharap getaran disana berangsur samar. Rasa untuk merengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang semakin kuat mengakar dibenaknya. Namun ia hanya bisa menunggu. Bahkan saat detik jam bergerak untuk kali keseribu, mereka berdua belum juga melakukan pergerakan apa-apa.

" _Pfarer_ Jeonghan," Seungcheol memanggil sosok itu untuk pertama kali sejak mereka berdua tiba ditempat ini. Ketika Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya, hujan diluar pun mereda. Pemuda itu berlari bersama air matanya, membuat Seungcheol tak ragu untuk mengejar dan mendapati bangunan kecil berdiri dengan jarak 50 meter dari gereja. Dan disinilah mereka.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah rumah _Pfarer_ Jeonghan. Seungcheol awalnya ragu untuk sekedar mengetuk pintunya, namun dengan keberanian yang entah muncul darimana ia malah langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu dan mengunci dirinya bersama Jeonghan didalam sana.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi sebagai manusia biasa, aku juga ingin memiliki orang yang aku cintai. Aku ingin memilikimu, Jeonghan..."

Jeonghan mendapati tubuhnya semakin menegang tiap kali suara derap langkah Seungcheol tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Dua lengan panjang terasa melingkari pinggangnya, seketika membuat pemuda brunette itu mengeratkan pejaman kedua kelopak matanya.

Seungcheol menghembuskan napas pelan tepat di perpotongan lehernya, sesekali mengalunkan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar sebagai pengakuan cinta.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, dan menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit yang melapisi tubuhmu hingga aku hapal akan setiap daerah sensitif yang kau punya. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa rasanya aku ingin. Saat aku menyadari bahwa aku akan memperlakukan seorang pria sebagai teman bercinta, aku tak pernah bisa mengingkari nafsuku saat wajahmu lah yang selalu melintas ketika aku membayangkannya."

Seungcheol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menghimpit, hingga Jeonghan mempertemukan keningnya pada dinding. Ia hanya menangis tertahan. Selubung jarum bagai menghujani palungnya, saat Seungcheol meletakan bibirnya diatas celah lehernya, menghisapnya dalam hingga kulitnya terasa ditarik dan tersedot. Jeonghan terpaksa memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba membuat Seungcheol mengerti bahwa dia belum siap dengan hal ini.

Suara 'plop' kecil mengubah kecupan dilehernya menjadi sebuah getaran hembusan nafas yang melingkupi daerah telinganya. Rongga dada Jeonghan tak sesesak sebelumnya, saat rangkulan Seungcheol di pinggang kecilnya akhirnya mulai terlepas.

"Maafkan aku." Kalimat terakhir terucap sebelum sosok dibelakang tubuh Jeonghan malah kembali menghimpit raga kecil itu kedinding didepannya. Jeonghan tak kuasa menahan lenguhannya, saat perlahan namun pasti Seungcheol menggesek tubuh mereka berdua satu sama lain dan menangkup kedua tangan Jeonghan menempel pada dinding dihadapannya. Gigitan kecil dibawah bibir tercipta saat ringisan-ringisan memaksa lolos dari mulut Jeonghan.

"Anhh.. aahh..." Jeonghan menahan napasnya saat Seungcheol meremat dadanya kuat, turun keperut, hingga keselangkangannya. Bibir tebal Seungcheol tak berhenti mengecup tiap inchi perpotongan leher Jeonghan penuh nafsu.

Pergerakan selanjutnya, Seungcheol membalik tubuh terengah Jeonghan menghadap dirinya. Perlahan, ia menyentuh bibir ranum sosok didepannya dengan ujung jemarinya yang panjang, memandang tiap inchi raut wajah itu lamat-lamat.

"May I kiss you?" Tanyanya dengan suara terendah, membuat Jeonghan merasa bahwa lidah Seungcheol adalah benda tertajam yang pernah ada karena berani mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu padanya.

Tanpa sempat ia membalas, Seungcheol sudah mendaratkan benda kenyal dan basah miliknya diatas bibir Jeonghan. Melumatnya cepat, mengulum dengan rakus objek pembuat candu itu tanpa mempedulikan Jeonghan yang kesusahan menghadapi tekanan yang ia dapatkan dari sosok yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Kepalanya terhantuk pada tembok dibelakangnya, namun bibirnya terus bergerak maju karena Seungcheol menekan tengkuknya memaksakan panggutan mereka agar semakin dalam.

Seungcheol mengapit belahan atas-bawah bibir Jeonghan bergantian. Menjilati permukaannya, membuat tubuh kecilnya bergetar dibalik dekapan pria tinggi itu.

Inikah rasanya berciuman... Dengan Jeonghan? Seungcheol merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Jeonghan melenguh dan terengah saat persediaan udara diparu-parunya sudah semakin menipis, memaksa Seungcheol melepas kulumannya dalam satu tarikan, menciptakan untaian benang saliva tipis yang berakhir disudut bibir kemerahan Jeonghan.

"Ini.. Ini menakjubkan.." Mata besar Seungcheol menatap takjub wajah berkeringat Jeonghan dan mendekap kepalanya, menyisihkan poni hitam yang melekat disekitar kening dan pelipisnya. Kemudian kecupan Seungcheol bertahan lama dipucuk kepala pemuda gereja itu.

Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya berusaha menunduk, tak sedikitpun ia sanggup menatap balik Seungcheol yang kini mengusap permukaan bibirnya yang basah oleh sisa saliva mereka.

"Kenapa... Kenapa aku?" Dengan suara pelannya pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut Jeonghan. Ini hampir seperti bisikkan, hingga Seungcheol menautkan dua sudut alisnya membuat Jeonghan membalas tatapan itu dengan iris yang terbalut kesenduan. Seungcheol menadapati refleksi dirinya disana, dibalik retina coklat Jeonghan yang bening dan teduh.

Hasratnya pun terbubuhi, hingga rasanya Seungcheol ingin menyatukan kembali bibir mereka berdua dan melumatnya lebih bernafsu dibanding tadi. Seketika wajah Jeonghan menunduk dan mundur, menghindari Seungcheol yang hendak meraup ciuman untuk kedua kali. Seungcheol menghentikan gerakannya, dengan kepala yang dimiringkan kekanan ia mencari manik Jeonghan yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tundukkannya.

"I just couldn't.."

Seolah tahu akan apa yang orang itu cari, Jeonghan menjawab dengan nada lemah. Seungcheol segera melingkupi seluruh raga Jeonghan yang menegang dengan membawa tubuh itu kepelukannya.

"I would hold you gently.. I promise.."

"But that's not it!"

Satu dorongan melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bergerak menjauh tiga langkah kebelakang. Nafasnya terengah, Jeonghan ingin marah saat itu juga. Ini bukan hanya soal sex. Tapi ini menayangkut Jeonghan, hidupnya yang terikat pada janji, status, dan kewajiban yang ia miliki. Jeonghan adalah pastur.. Tidakkah Seungcheol mengerti itu?

"Apa salahnya untuk mencintai? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti bahwa setiap manusia punya hak untuk bahagia. Dan kebahagianku adalah bersamamu... Jeonghan kumohon jangan membenciku.. A-aku... -Kuharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Seungcheol menutup kalimatnya saat wajah feminim Jeonghan sudah berada ditangkupan tangannya. Iris mereka bertemu pandang, bagai mencari kesungguhan yang bersunggut ragu didalam sana.

Air mata yang sedarinya tertahan, kini mengalir kembali di pipi putih itu saat Seungcheol menuntun bibirnya untuk melumat dua belah bibir Jeonghan yang mengatup rapat.

"Anhh.." Seungcheol mendekap rahang Jeonghan yang seketika menganga saat gigitan kecil itu melukai sedikit permukaan bibirnya. Amis darah menguar, lidah Seungcheol menyesak menyatukan liurnya didalam mulut Jeonghan dan menjilati rongga hangatnya yang terasa asin.

"Eumhh..." Remasan pada kemeja Seungcheol terasa semakin mengencang. Jeonghan melenguh dan air matanya sudah mengalir begitu banyak, bercampur dengan saliva diantara ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin liar.

Seungcheol terlambat menyadari. Matanya terbuka dan segera mungkin mengakhiri panggutan bibirnya dengan Jeonghan. Pemuda dengan jubah hitam itu menunduk pasrah, menjatuhkan tulang duduknya diatas ranjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Satu hal yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk detik ini. Dosa.

Entah harus seberapa besar siksaan yang sepantasnya ia terima setelah apa yang ia perbuat selama ini. Dan sekarang puncaknya. Jeonghan tak lagi mengindahkan lengan panjang Seungcheol yang kini merangkulnya, duduk disisi kanan Jeonghan.

Ia membiarkan semuanya berlanjut, tak ada perlawanan lagi ketika jemari Seungcheol menelusup ke dada Jeonghan dan meremas perinci kulit yang melapisinya. Tengkuk pucat yang nampak kontras dengan surai brunette panjang terikat itu pun tak luput dari cumbuan. Bibir Seungcheol menyesap dan menciumi perpotongan leher Jeonghan dengan bernafsu, membuat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu tersuruk hingga terbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Anh... N-no..." Tepat ketika tubuh kokoh Seungcheol berada diatasnya, Jeonghan melenguh mencegah tangan Seungcheol yang mencoba melucuti pakaian hitamnya. Tangan kurus itu berusaha menahan setiap gerakan Seungcheol namun tetap sia-sia. Begitu semua pakaian itu terlucuti, dengan segera Seungcheol memerangkap tubuh itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi harum tubuh Jeonghan yang menguarkan aroma bunga mawar.

Lelaki kecil itu hanya menangis.

"I'm gonna making love to you. So please, just let me embrace you tonight." Seungcheol berbisik tepat dari balik tengkuk Jeonghan yang menjadi lahan cumbuannya.

"I don't want it, _Sir_... Please don't do this to me..." Suara Jeonghan terdengar putus-putus akibat sesak yang ditimbulkan oleh tangisannya yg tersengguk-sengguk, mengencangkan genggamannya pada tangan Seungcheol yang kini melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Seungcheol tetap tak mengindahkan suara itu. Ia segera memutar posisi kembali berada diatas tubuh polos Jeonghan, menghapus pelan jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi pria gereja itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"I'm sorry Jeonghan but I can't hold back my self anymore... The scent of yours is kills me. You can tell that I'm just lying but for sure, I'm not." Seungcheol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jeonghan dan berbisik didepannya dengan nafas yang memburu. Jelas ada getaran dalam setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Seungcheol

"Biarkan apa yang terjadi hari ini membawa kita berdua ke neraka. Aku, dan kau. Kita bisa membawa cinta bahkan kedalam neraka sekalipun. Kumohon terimalah aku Jeonghan..."

Seungcheol menciumi setiap jengkal telapak tangan kanan Jeonghan yang berada digenggamannya. Mata pria bertubuh tinggi itu memejam, ia membawa telapak tangan Jeonghan untuk menyentuh wajahnya, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tangan kurus Jeonghan yang kini bergetar.

" _Pfarer_ Jeonghan... Sorry, I love you..." Seungcheol menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat diatas bibir Jeonghan yang ranum. Dari sudut kelopaknya yang memejam kembali mengalir setetes air mata yang juga membasahi jemari Seungcheol yang kini kembali menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan lembut.

"Ah... Minh...-eungh... Tuan..."

Jeonghan menggeliat dibalik cumbuan Seungcheol yang bergerak meremat kuat setiap bagian tubuh pria feminim itu dengan tangan-tangan kokohnya. Bibir Seungcheol mengelana mengecup setiap jengkal kulit putih Jeonghan dengan tidak sabaran.

Jeonghan terus menggeliat dan mendesah hingga saat Seungcheol mengunci bibir itu dengan bibirnya, bangsawan kaya raya itu tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk segera melucuti pakaiannya sendiri selagi mereka berciuman.

Tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama polos. Seungcheol kembali memeluk Jeonghan erat, mencoba mempertemukan tiap inci kulit mereka satu sama lain. Tubuh Seungcheol seketika bergetar, saat kesadarannya telah kembali kedalam dirinya dan melihat, Jeonghan sudah berada dibawah kuasanya dan ini nyata.

Ini nyata.

"I'm going to put it in you..."

"N-no, no... _Herr_ Seungcheol... Please don't..."

Jeonghan terisak semakin kuat dan menggeleng, memohon dengan wajah sendunya pada Seungcheol. Pria tinggi itu nampak terengah menahan birahinya, mengecup puncak hidung Jeonghan hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar siap memasukan kelaminnya kedalam lubang Jeonghan yang menganga dan basah oleh percumnya.

"Aaaaaggghhh... Eeeuuunghh hurts... It hurts Herr Minh-... Seungcheol..."

Seungcheol mendiamkan penisnya tertancap didalam lubang kemerahan Jeonghan saat ia mencoba menghapus air mata itu dengan kecupan. Seungcheol menyisihkan poni hitam Jeonghan yang melekat didahinya, membasuh keringat yang juga tak hentinya mengalir disekujur badan dan wajah pria yang berada dibawah kuasanya ini.

"Ssssttt... We will do it slowly. I love you, Jeonghan. Everyone who were in love like me will going to do this with the one who they loves. I don't even want to make you hurt nor drowns in the pain. It will feels good soon, I promise."

Jeonghan tetap menggeleng namun seketika isakkannya berubah tertahan, saat Seungcheol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur, menyodok lubang anus Jeonghan dengan tempo lambat diawal. Seungcheol mengerang menahan sensasi yang didapatnya dari persetubuhan ini, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Keringat meluncur deras disekujur tubuhnya dan urat-urat pada keningnya mulai menampakan diri. Decitan ranjang kini membalut desahan yang mengisi udara kamar menjadi semakin panas dan gerah, memotong setiap oksigen yang berusaha mendinginkan paru-paru keduanya yang mulai hangus.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaahhh... Ah! Ahh!"

Jeonghan berteriak saat penis Seungcheol secara bertubi menumbuk sesuatu didalam dirinya, menimbulkan letupan-letupan asing dalam setiap aliran darahnya yang kian lama kian terasa mendidih. Tubuh kecilnya terguncang seiring Seungcheol yang menggagahi lubang kenikmatan dibalik selangkangan Jeonghan semakin cepat dan semakin bernafsu, seolah tubuhnya akan meledak kapan saja jika birahi yang menguasai dirinya tidak segera terpenuhi.

"Ooh God, please hold me... It feels so fucking good... Jeonghan you-... Ah... You're so tight... I can't-stop... Eerrgghh..."

Seungcheol meningkatkan tempo gerakannya semakin cepat, mencengkram kuat kedua kaki Jeonghan yang menggantung diatas bahunya dan menciumi selangkangan yang mulai basah oleh cipratan percum dan air liur dari lidahnya.

Jeonghan mencoba menahan guncangan yang didapat oleh tubuhnya dengan menyematkan cengkraman pada seprai putih yang kusut. Bibirnya semakin memerah akibat gigitan-gigitan yang mencoba memanipulasi pita suaranya dari desahan sakit sekaligus kegilaan yang membawa dirinya terbawa dalam dunia bercinta. Tubuhnya, dan tubuh Seungcheol kini terhubung, menyingkat menjadi sebuah kata yang disebut sex, persetubuhan yang memecah dinding antara siksaan dan kenikmatan.

"Mmhhh... Aaahh... Minh- ho..." Penis Jeonghan berkedut, sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan cairan putih kental yang mencoba keluar dari ujung cock-nya yang mengkilap. Jeonghan kehilangan kendali. Ia bahkan tak dapat lagi memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya karena, Seungcheol mengukungnya dalam persetubuhan ini dan membiarkan sex membawa mereka kedalam perasaan yang terus membuat darahnya mendesir hebat, jantung bertalu cepat dan kegersangan pada rongga paru-parunya.

"Just cum, Jeonghan.. let yours cum... You were already feeling good. We'll make our cum together... I'm... Almost..."

Seungcheol mengerang dalam nikmat hingga rasanya untuk sekedar berucap pun nampaknya begitu sulit. Terakhir kali yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengunci kedua pergelangan Jeonghan masing-masing disisi kepalanya, mencoba membuat tangan lelaki kecil itu tidak lagi terikat pada cengkraman seprai yang mengisyaratkan betapa kuatnya guncangan Seungcheol pada tubuhnya.

"Ah! Anhh... Ah! Eumh! God... Stop... Ah!"

Jeonghan meracau dan mengaduh disela-sela ledakan didalam dirinya yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali. Seungcheol segera meraup ranumnya bibir Jeonghan sambil tetap menyodokkan penisnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"I'm sorry, Jeonghan... I'm going to cum inside you."

Thrust! Dorongan terakhir dan sperma Seungcheol berhasil memenuhi selubung anus dan ruang dimana prostat Jeonghan berada. Cairan putih itu sebagian mengalir dari sela belahan bokongnya, membuat sang pria mungil bergetar merasakan cairan asing itu bagai benar-benar mengisi sebagian dari dirinya saat ini. Tangan kokoh Seungcheol mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang limbung dan mengkilap oleh keringat agar tidak menimpa Jeonghan yang telah terbaring lemas dan kelelahan dibawahnya. Nafas keduanya sama-sama terengah, seolah oksigen adalah benda termahal yang paling sulit untuk mereka dapatkan saat ini.

"How great sex... We both... we were done it. I can't even believe if it was really happening to me, between us. Aku hanya merasa bahwa diriku seakan terlahir kembali ke dunia untuk yang kedua kali. Terima kasih, Jeonghan. Aku mencintaimu... Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Seungcheol tersenyum haru ditengah-tengah kelelahan raganya, mengecup lama puncak kepala Jeonghan sambil menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi terus mendesak untuk keluar. Seungcheol sejenak bangkit untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut, kembali berbaring disisi kanan Jeonghan dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Bisa kau percaya ini? Aku, dan kau. Kita... Kita baru saja bercinta, Jeonghan... Apakah kau juga bisa merasakan bagaimana cinta itu mengisi sesuatu diantara kita?"

Seungcheol mengais helaian rambut Jeonghan yang kini setengah basah akibat peluh. Jeonghan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas saat kesadaran didalam dirinya kini telah berangsur-angsur kembali. Bagaimana cara Seungcheol memeluknya, bagaimana cara Seungcheol menciumnya, dan bagaimana cara Seungcheol menyetubuhi dirinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Semua ini nyata, dan Jeonghan telah terbawa sejauh ini, dimana ia bisa merasakan debaran yang lebih hebat-jauh lebih hebat- dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya terhadap seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai cinta pertama.

Apa ini cinta?

Apakah benar cinta itu ada meski diantara dua pria sekalipun?

"Kau tahu, dalam hidup ini, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa aku janjikan padamu."

Seungcheol membiarkan tatapannya menerawang pada langit-langit kamar yang redup, yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya pendar lilin sebagai alat penerangan. Jeonghan tidak benar-benar tahu mengapa saat itu ia membalas perntanyaan Seungcheol dengan mendengung. Dan Jeonghan dapat dengan jelas merasakan bahwa saat itu Seungcheol tengah tersenyum, sekali lagi mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan hangat dan lembut.

"Suatu saat aku akan menikahimu. Pasti. Jika tidak bisa didunia ini, maka di dunia yang lainnya aku akan menikahimu. Jika tidak bisa dikehidupan saat ini, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan tetap menikahimu, membuatmu bahagia, memberimu cinta, menyeka air matamu, dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ada disisimu saat kau membuka mata di pagi hari. Itulah kita, Jeonghan... Setiap orang pantas hidup dengan kebahagiaannya, bersama orang yang paling mereka kasihi."

Lamat-lamat Seungcheol merasakan cengkraman pada lengannya yang saat itu tengah melingkar dipinggang ramping Jeonghan kini terasa semakin kuat. Kesenyapan seolah berubah menjadi penguasa paling agung, membuat Seungcheol terlambat menyadari bahwa Jeonghan kini telah tenggelam dalam tangisnya yang sunyi, hanya air mata yang berhasil meninggalkan jejak diwajah cantiknya yang sendu.

"Katakan saja Jeonghan... Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Kita ada disini untuk bicara. Cinta bukan sekedar omong kosong. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah ada dalam situasi ini jika tidak ada perasaan mendalam yang mendasarinya..."

Dari balik dekapannya Seungcheol merasakan Jeonghan mengangguk kaku. Dengan sabar Seungcheol tetap menunggu hingga Jeonghan siap untuk bicara. Namun ketika itu hendak terjadi, pria kecil itu merasakan jika rahangnya yang hendak terbuka tiba-tiba saja mengeras. Semua yang ingin ia katakan tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Jeonghan menggeleng.

Ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Kehangatan yang menguar dari pelukan Seungcheol membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Semua tidak akan pernah sama jika orang lain yang melakukan semua ini terhadapnya. Jeonghan tahu, _Ada hal yang mendasari mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi._

"I'm sorry... I think I'm deeply in love with you, Herr Seungcheol..."

-oOo-

End

Thanks for your feedback. I'm not expecting too much but being one of the siders is such a shame, iykwim.

So far I've posted several fics here, the feedback I got is not as good as when I post it on my fb acc. It's not disappointing, but sometimes I wonder if reader's responsible here is not as 'much' as my readers on fb. Well yeah, I wonder.


End file.
